


Beginnings

by InnominateObject



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnominateObject/pseuds/InnominateObject
Summary: Four separate lives. What happens when they collide?Rapunzel has recently escaped her tower with the help of a thief named Flynn Rider. But when he's killed by her crazy mother, she escapes to the far north where she hopes to never be found.Merida's known Hiccup, son of the chief of Berk, her entire life. But when her mother forbids their friendship in fear of them developing feelings for one another, Merida runs away to Berk.Hiccup has a secret. A secret . . . pet? He doesn't know what kind of relationship he has with his dragon, but he knows that no one can ever find out. That all changes when Merida suddenly shows up and discovers his secret.Jack Frost is a Guardian. He helped save the world, but at the cost of the other Guardians' lives. After messing around with one of Santa's orbs, he's transported to a mysterious land and runs into a . . . girl? Who's running away from her mother? Jack decides to stick around and help her escape her cruel mother, and they both end up on an island with a pest problem.AU where Merida ran to Berk, Eugene dies from his wounds, Hiccup is in the middle of training Toothless, and the other Guardians had to sacrifice themselves to save the world.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Merida (Disney), Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Original Character(s), Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)/Merida (Disney)/Rapunzel (Disney), Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Merida (Disney), Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood) & Rapunzel (Disney), Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)/Rapunzel (Disney)
Kudos: 7





	1. Grief

# Chapter 1- Grief

## Rapunzel

## 

I wept. I wept as my world came crashing down around me. Eugene was dead, my mother—no, that witch—was still alive, and I had no one to go to. I had nothing to give her anymore, and yet she still looked at me with a wicked expression.

“Rapunzel,” she cooed. The witch put a hand on my shoulder. “See what happens when you let in the outside world? You get hurt.”

She patted my hair. My short, brown hair. Anger surged through me. I whirled around and pushed her back.

“You did this,” I snarled. The witch only laughed, as if she couldn’t believe it.

“Me? You brought this on yourself. If you hadn’t left this tower, this never would have happened.”

The witch was hunched. I couldn’t even recognize the woman who’d sang me to sleep and made my favorite foods and gotten me paint. Now she was frail, wrinkled, and white-haired. She had a hunchback, and her voice was nasally.

Angry tears blurred my vision. “No,” I croaked. The witch nodded solemnly. “No,” I cried again, this time louder.

I stood fully, and I felt it. That weird, burning coursing through my veins. The same burning when my hair glowed. Except this time, it was stronger. 

I faced the witch, my eyes alight with fury. But this time, I wasn’t sure who it was directed at. The burning feeling that accompanied my fury was not the same I’ve felt when healing. This wasn’t the healing warmth of heat, this was a raging fire. My breaths became quicker, and my pulse thundered.

The witch’s face faded from false solemnness to fear. 

“You did this,” I said again. My voice boomed. Light surged from my hands up my arms, and fire followed. In the reflection of the broken mirror, I could see my eyes glowing gold. 

The power rising in me became almost too much to bear. The witch seemed to notice. Right as my power surged, she ducked behind the mirror.

Fire and light exploded around the room.

I screamed as pressure built inside of me. Heat poured from my body. Fire raced across the floor and began to consume the tower. Eugene’s body was already burnt to a crisp.

Eugene . . .

The anger built inside of me extinguished in a flash. I didn’t bother sticking around. I ducked into the staircase that led out of the tower, and I ran.

Because if the witch had stolen me from my family, raised me like I was her pet, and killed the love of my life, she would come after me. And I couldn’t stay, especially if I had powers greater than healing. My real parents would never tolerate it.

I had to run. I had to get out of here and never return. I had nothing left in this wretched kingdom.


	2. Chapter 2- And I'll Sail On Savage Seas Just To Find You . . .

# Chapter 2- And I'll Sail On Savage Seas Just To Find You . . .

## Merida

Anger. It’d been a friend of mine recently. My mother was crazy. Me and Hiccup? We were just friends. All she wanted to do was keep us away so that she could pair me off with another one of her creepy picks. 

I huffed a few strands of hair from my face, my irritation growing. The wind blew it back over my eyes. I was on a boat, headed northeast for Berk. I’d been thinking of running recently, and now I finally had the chance. If my mother would keep being a control freak, then I would leave. 

A sigh escaped me. I didn’t know what I was going to do from here, especially if she found me. I knew Hiccup experienced some similar problems thanks to his dad, but I didn’t know if running away would be an option for him too. 

Hours later, I finally spotted the island. Stoick and I had never really gotten along, so I would have to avoid him. I steered my boat towards the back of the island, hoping to stay out of the sight of any fishermen. If I could stay away from the docks, maybe I could sneak by the blacksmith to see Hiccup and tell him about my situation. 

There were no suitable places to dock, so I made do with a mild cliffside and tied my boat to a tree. I climbed up the cliff and entered the woods. A light breeze circulated through the forest. I’d forgotten how beautiful Berk was. And how cold. I shivered. 

I walked towards the main island with their village judging from where I’d parked. I kept my bow out in case I ran into a dragon. Apparently they were a problem here, especially at night. But I guess I never knew when I’d run into one. 

I walked for what felt like an hour, and I was hungry, thirsty, and tired from the trip here. That’s when I saw movement. When I looked closer, I realized it was Hiccup. 

I didn’t say anything when I realized he was holding something. It was brown and big. Was that a . . . basket? 

I followed Hiccup at a distance, hoping he didn’t see me. He walked in a very stiff manner for quite some time until he reached a giant hole in the ground. No, a cove. 

My jaw dropped at the sight of it. There was very little vegetation, some boulders, and a small pond in it. Hiccup walked down a hill and to a doorway-looking opening. A shield seemed to be stuck in it. Hiccup ducked under it. 

“Let’s pack up,” Hiccup seemed to say to himself. He looked around. “Looks like you and me are taking a little vacation. Forever.” 

I gasped silently to myself and ducked under the shield. Who was he talking to? What was he talking about? 

Hiccup opened the basket before he stood and adjusted the harness on him. I stepped forward some more. 

“Hiccup?” 

Hiccup whirled to me. “What the—Merida? What are you doing here?” 

I put my bow on my back. “Hiccup, where are you going?” 

“Uh—” 

A growl sounded from behind him. I looked, and there was a black, cat-shaped form in the shadow of an enormous tree. No, a dragon. 

“Aw man—” 

I gasped again, panic flooding my veins. “Get down!” I grabbed Hiccup by the waist and slung him to the ground. 

I heard the dragon advancing, letting out a defensive roar. “Run!” I said as I stood quickly, notching an arrow into my bow faster than I ever had before and aimed at the dragon’s face. 

Hiccup suddenly stood and yanked the bow from my grasping, crying, “No!” He slung it away and held his hands up to the beast that was charging at us a mere seconds ago. 

The dragon roared again. I huffed as fear embedded itself into my bones. Hiccup tried to calm the dragon down. “No, it’s okay! It’s okay. She’s a friend.” 

The dragon lowered onto all fours and buried its face in Hiccup’s outstretched hand as I stood up cautiously. I thought Berk hated dragons. And here Hiccup went ahead and trained one. And was that a saddle on it . . .? 

“You scared him,” Hiccup said slowly, eyeing me. 

Incredulous, I said, “I scared him?! Who is ‘him’?” 

Hiccup straightened and gestured to the dragon with both hands. “Merida, Toothless.” He stiffened. “Toothless, Merida.” Hiccup cringed as ‘Toothless’ snarled at me. 

I was in disbelief. Hiccup had a pet dragon, and not just any dragon, but the night fury. He’d told me about them when we were younger, how they were the most feared creature to ever exist. 

And honestly, I felt a little hurt that he hadn’t bothered to tell me. And assuming he could fly on it, why hadn’t he come to Scotland to visit? 

I was shaking, trembling all over. This was insane. Hiccup was insane. 

And I decided to run. Just like how I ran from my mother. 

I couldn’t hear what Hiccup said to “Toothless,” but at this point, I didn’t care. I snatched my bow up from the ground and sprinted out of the cove and into the woods. I hadn’t realized that I was crying. 

I was about to jump over a fallen tree when something grasped my arms and yanked me into the air. A scream tore out of my lungs as I was lifted off the ground. Nausea and fear roiled into one as Toothless ascended. A few moments later, he tossed me into a tree. I scrambled, grasping the branch with everything I had. 

The tree dipped as Toothless settled on it, Hiccup on his back. The sight was so bizarre I almost loosened my grip. 

“Hiccup, get me down from here!” I yelled. I tried to make my voice sound angry, but it cracked because of how betrayed I felt from this new information. 

Hiccup held his hands out, his expression pinched. “You have to give me a chance to explain.” 

Frustration. “I am not listening to anything you have to say.” 

“Then I won’t speak.” He paused. I stilled on the branch. “Just let me show you. Please, Merida.” 

I looked down. Though he sounded sincere, Hiccup wasn’t really giving me a choice. And that dragon sure wasn’t happy with me. His eyes were slits as they scanned me. 

Internally, I sighed, but fear was still present. My arms were trembling so bad I almost slipped. And I doubted Toothless would jump to save me. 

I hauled myself over the branch, grunting. My arms and abs burned. Fine. If he wanted to show me and he trusted Toothless enough to not kill me, then I’d see what he wanted to say. I was still angry and hurt, but I’d give him the benefit of the doubt. 

So I took Hiccup’s hand and sat on the dragon behind him.


End file.
